Before the Guardians
by jamie.lauria.79
Summary: This is the story of those who came before the Big Four Guardians. And how their actions gradually led to those events.


Chapter 1

The two girls looked out at the vast valley, which was abundant with vegetation. It was still early morning, and there wasn't much awake. Both of them sat on the edge of the cliff, but they could easily jump off if they wanted.

One of the two was dressed in black, the other wore golden yellow shades.

"I still can't believe that we didn't know that the other was, well, the twin." The one in gold chuckled.

"Indeed Fiona. Indeed." The one in black responded. "Whoever created us had left us with enough memory to remember each other."

Neither of them remembered much of their lives before becoming spirits, except for the fact they were twins. And neither of them remembered exactly how old they were, since time didn't matter when you were immortal.

Both of them were spirits, representing the day and night. There were not many spirits in the world, unlike what many polytheistic religions believed. And all spirits had to come from somewhere.

Fiona was the Day Spirit, and her representation varied culture to culture. However, according to her creator, her spirit name was Lycoris. She wore clothes in shades of bright gold and white, her blond hair was tied back into a braid that fell down her back, and gold eagle wings extended from her back. Brown eyes, colored like amber gemstones, looked out onto the world.

Annabelle was the Night Spirit, and her spirit name was Violette, pronounced Vee-oh-let-tay. Her hair, clothes, and wings were all black to represent the night. Her hair was cut shoulder-length, and she didn't need to tie it up like Fiona did. Her skin however, was quite pale unlike her twin's tanned complexion. Her eyes were a dark color, and seemingly flickered between shades of gray and black constantly.

How many years had it been since they were both reborn as spirits? Without memory of their past lives?

"Tell me what happened when you woke up." Fiona asked Annabelle.

"I remember floating on a cloud made of flowing black sand, then that sand somehow got absorbed into me." Annabelle held out a hand, and conjured a small wisp made of black sand. It danced on her palm, before she clenched her hand and the sand disintegrated into nothing.

"After that, I remember trying to walk." She chuckled as if that memory was funny, her wing feathers quivering slightly as she laughed. "And I fell, because I didn't know that I had wings."

"I remember doing that too." Fiona admitted. "Falling over because I didn't know that I had wings." She laughed. "And I too, woke up floating on a cloud. Except it was made of gold sand." She demonstrated the same way her twin did.

"But anyways, I didn't know anything, until this little fox came up to me. The little fox waved its tail, as if trying to convince me to follow it. The little fox led me to a woman, who was seemingly made of leaves and other nature things." Annabelle responded. She opened her mouth to keep talking, then shut it and looked to the sky.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Annabelle asked, then stood up. Fiona joined her twin and stood up, then closed her eyes. She nodded in response.

Annabelle heard the distant sounds of human words, in multiple languages. But she understood them. Jeaorian, Kharian, even the newer Atlantean language. Prayers for help among other things.

"Prayers." She solemnly said as she opened her eyes.

The humans often prayed to them as if they were gods and goddesses. In religious stories and myths, the night was often presented as an evil being while the day was benevolent. In others, such as the eastern civilizations, the night represented a weaker female while the day was a mightier male. But each needed the other for harmony and their differences were essential.

"You go tend to your duties, and I'll tend to mine." Annabelle told her sister spirit, who smiled in a somewhat sad way. Each of them had responsibilities as spirits, and they needed to take care of those responsibilities.

"See you soon then." Lycoris waved goodbye to her twin, then leaned over off the edge of the cliff and fell. She was in a free-fall for a moment, letting the wind whip past her face, before opening her eagle wings. They caught a breeze, and carried her upwards.

Annabelle did the same, and they both soared off in separate directions.


End file.
